I'll Lead
by ggreen7295
Summary: Music is strong, add dancing, and you may get love. Skilene. Rated T For Lyrics.


**I'll lead**

Music blasted the air in the Central Park, more specificity, the Central Park Zoo. Julien decided to have a party for his anniversary of being king. Although no one took his title seriously, they couldn't deny a dance party. Nearly the whole zoo joined, Like Phil and Mason the chimpanzees, Burt the elephant, who amazingly of his size, was able to dance with the others, of course the host Julien, Maurice his aye-aye, right hand man, and Mort. And of course there was Marlene an Asian otter. Truly the only sane animal in the whole zoo. But a quad group of commando penguins, devoted to bring order to the zoo in their psychotic form of way, was taking a brake from their hard work in this shindig.

Skipper, the second smallest of the group, smiled and chuckled slightly at the sight of everybody dancing at the loud music. He wasn't one to dance – unless the dance had something to do with fighting. He's wondering what he's doing here in the the source of the headache bring loudness. He wasn't dancing – or socializing at all for that fact. And he's not watching over his team. Incase his arch nemeses, Dr. Blowhole may capture them, or space squids may attack them. He might as well leave. Actually, that doesn't seem like a bad idea. But before he could take any steps, a familiar voice called out to him.

"Hey Skipper!"

He smiled when he heard that cheerful happy voice. Something about the owner of the voice that made him feel, warm. Actually, happy inside. In a way he hasn't felt sense his mission to africa.

"Hey Marlene how are ya?" Skipper asked

"Good! This is some great party huh?" She asked Playing with the cup with juice in her hand."

"Yeah I guess Julien do ok this time." Skipper replayed. He looked around. On the Dance floor, Julien was of course being the center of attention dancing in the middle of a crowd. A few feet away from the dance floor was a snack bar, Which was being attacked by rico. He even accidental ate the paper cups and plates! And next to the bouncy house, where Private and Mort were in. Every one seemed to have a good time.

"Hey Skipper?" He heard a voice breaking his trend

"Huh what? Oh, yeah Marlene?"

"Well if you think the party is so good why don't you do something? Anything?"

"Nah." Skipper replied plainly I'm more of the... sit-back-and-watch-over-everyone attendant."

Marlene raised an eyebrow "Right. Well uh." She said as she was looking around, trying to find activity that Skipper would enjoy. "How about dancing?"

"Not much of a dancer." Skipper said plainly ans he looked up at the sky. "Actually, I'm a dancer at all."

Marlene just couldn't bring herself to believe it. Something about him not being a dancer didn't seem right. She really wanted to spend some time with him, something they both haven't done in weeks. After a while, like now, Spending time with Skipper was like feeding hunger after days to her, why? Does she need him? She looked at the dance floor, and saw that Julien dropped his crown as he was doing his wacky dance moves. That gave her an idea.

She patted her hands all over her body as if she was quickly searching her pockets, which strangely, she didn't. "Ah shoot" Marlene said with a snap of her fingers. I think I dropped my uh-uh-earrings."

"Since when do you wear earrings?"

"Since yesterday, come on help me find them." Marlene said quickly and she pulled the rock hopper by the flipper and nearly dragged him into the dance floor. She stopped them when they got to the middle.

"Do you see them?" Skipper asked.

"No that's because there is none."

Skipper growled at Marlene and grabbed his head. "I knew this was a trap! Well unlike Manfredi and Johnson when we were ambushed by the french military, I'm getting out of this trap." Then Skipper walked into the crowd, only to be bumped back by a dancer, and landed right on his butt.

"Well looks like your stuck with me." Marlene said with a smirk on her face. Skipper got up and brushed of the dust on his flippers. Admitting defeat he turned to Marlene and walked up to her.

"Fine you wanna dance? Then let's dance." He said determinedly

Then a type of swing dance song came on. Skipper looked at Marlene and smiled, and she repeated the action, then started to dance to the beat and the female singer sung the catchy tune by scatting.

_Baby seems like everywhere I go  
I see you, from your eyes, your smile  
It's like I breathe you, helplessly I reminisce  
Don't want to compare nobody to you_

_Boy, I try to catch myself  
But I'm out of control  
Your sexiness is so appealing  
I can't let it go_

As the verse played and continued, Skipper and Marlene danced in a swing style. The amazing part was, Skipper was good!

_Cause in my mind I want you here  
Get on the next plane, I don't care  
Is it because I'm missing you  
That I'm having Deja Vu_

_Boy, I try to catch myself  
But I'm out of control  
Your sexiness is so appealing  
I can't let it go_

_Know that I can't get over you  
'Cause everything I see is you  
And I don't want no substitute  
Baby I swear it's Deja Vu_

When they finished, both was breathing heavily from the intense dancing, hands on their knees catching their breath. Marlene looked up at Skipper in shock

"Where-did you-learn to dance?" Marlene said between breaths.

Skipper took a deep breath in and blowed it out. "Where is classified, all you need to know is that I learned it along time ago, and I would save it for a very special time, or for a very special person."

"_What's that's supposed to mean?" _Marlene thought.

Then a calmer, slower song came on. Skipper looked at the boom box. Then when he looked back at Marlene, She had her hand out to him.

"What?" Skipper said confused

Marlene frowned and her arm lowered a little bit. "Dance?" She said as she straightened her arm to him.

"Oh, umm I don't know I mean-" Then Skipper looked at Marlene again. She had a mixture of hope, and sadness. And he found it cute, and Irresistible. "Sure" He said as he gently grabbed her hand "For you."

The intertwined appendages lowered down toward their waist, while slowly the two took their free hands, she grasped his, and the raised it in the same hight as their shoulders. Then they started to sway slowly as the song progressed.

_Satellites, flashing by  
It's a beautiful state we're in  
But how can we love in isolation  
Think how happy we can be  
When we just try_

_When nothing like we seem  
Passion in words are never spoken  
You don't know how I bleed  
When I leave your side_

_Satellites  
If we don't communicate  
We'll exist in our own space  
We have all the love we need  
While we're apart I cannot breathe_

_Satellites, Flashing by  
Satellites_

And then another came, another slow song. As it did Marlene looked at Skipper.

"Skipper?"

"Yeah?" He said calmly

"Is it...o-ok if I lay my head on your shoulder?" After that she heard silence, the he spoke up.

"Of course" She exhaled out of happiness. Her this close to Skipper is just... ecstasy to her, total bliss. She lowered her head slowly until she felt his feathers, nice and warm, with a slight sent of sea salt. Perfect for a otter. Their fur and feathers shuffled together. She moved her body closer to his until they touched. Skipper Inhaled and closed his eyes, and rested is head on her shoulder. Now, they've become one. Ready for the final song.

_Diamonds used to be coal  
Look young cause they got soul  
That's why they're beautiful  
And my heart used to be cold  
'Til your hands laid on my soul  
Baby, that's why you're beautiful_

I'm not wondering why....  
The sky's blue; that's not my business  
All I know is I....  
Look up and tell myself  
"Be patient, love...that could be us...

As the song went on, the two thought, this reminds me of him/her. And they maybe right. But the fact that these song came one just as they were about to dance, was possibly the greatest coincidence that these two received.

_Diamonds used to be coal  
Look young cause they got soul  
That's why they're beautiful  
And my heart used to be cold  
'Til your hands laid on my soul  
Baby, that's why you're beautiful  
_

_Somebody's got to stay deep in love  
That could be us..  
That's why we're beautiful_

_That's why you're beautiful  
That's why you're beautiful  
That's why you're beautiful_

The song ends, the party's over. And the two had sorrow and their faces.

"Marlene" He said

"Yeah?" She said knowing what was about to come up. But he hesitated, he was scared.

"_Come on solder just say it!" _Skipper yelled to himself. Then he spoke up. "Thank you, f-f-for showing me a good time"

Marlene smiled weakly "You're welcome."

"I guess I'd better get back" Skipper said while looking at his team waiting for him.

"Before you go..." She put her hand on his face and turned his head to the side and kissed the side of his beak. Then Skipper's eyes rolled back and plop! Fell to the ground. All the tension and other emotion plied up in him finally released, and... It was too much!

Marlene chuckled standing over the unconscious bird. "And you call your self tough."


End file.
